Life is Hell
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: Sequel to Saving Jacob. Read Saving Jacob first or you will be very confused. Renesmee and Jacob's love is blossoming, but will pain and loss get in the way of true happiness for this couple, or will Renesmee help Jacob cope. Written for Onceuponavampire who reviewed and answered my questioned. Whoop whoop!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey, oh my God don't kill me. I know it has been like forever and you guys have been waiting, but the combination of a lot of homework, afterschool activities, writer's block, and little sleep doesn't mix well together, so sorry. But, I am here now and I am starting ****Life is Hell****. Yeah!**

Narrator POV

Jacob sighed as he rolled over, grimacing when he rattled his injured arm. He had been stuck in bed for the past week and he wanted out. The pack had come to see him once, but is way too busy patrolling to come again. He feels so lonely and bored! Edward had promised earlier to come up after dinner and play a board game with him, but that didn't help Jacob now.

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in a few hours and he was starving to death! Well, not to death, but whatever. As if on cue, Esme walked in with a steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Jacob's mouth started to water and his stomach growled again.

Esme laughed and handed him the plate. He ate it slowly, for a werewolf anyway, because he had manners, right? Esme sat in a chair and watched with a smile as Jacob finished his food. She got up to take the plate away.

"You're not going to be stuck here forever Jake. You'll be up soon." She kissed his forehead and walked out.

Jacob sat back against the pillows and sighed. He heard a knock on his door as it opened to reveal Edward with a game in his hands. Yes, aggravation is his favorite! Edward smiled and laughed as he entered.

"I knew it was your favorite. Look you're not going to be in here for much longer. Carlisle is thinking about letting you come down for dinner tomorrow and sleep in your own bed." Jacob's smile grew as he unpacked the game. The best part about aggravation was that Edward really couldn't cheat, it was mostly chance, but Edward still won. Even losing, Jacob had the most fun he had had in days.

Renesmee walked in after the game was over and kissed Jacob. Edward actually wasn't angry by that fact. He was glad the two of them finally found their love for each other. All in all, this was the best night Jacob had all week.

Too bad his happiness wouldn't last soon.

**A.N. Is it good? I wanted to write more, but I need to save some for next chapter and I need to update Tell Me the Truth, so yeah. R&amp;R. Lots of love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda really overdue, but oops?**

**I don't own Twilight because if I did there would never have been this whole stupid love triangle. It annoys the crap out of me!**

Narrator POV

As promised, Jacob was finally allowed out bed, provided that he didn't phase and he kept his arm in that stupid sling. Jacob trotted down the stairs, narrowly missing a football aimed at his head by accident, or so Emmett says.

His arm was almost healed, thank God for werewolf super healing, but it still hurt when you move it. The second he got down the stairs, he was attacked by Alice with hugs and a kiss on his nose.

"Alice, get off of Jacob, he's still recovering", Carlisle took over his father role, but couldn't help chuckling at Jacob's predicament. Alice suddenly froze, lost in a vision.

"Oh no", Alice gasped. She and Edward, who had seen the vision bolted out the door. They had looked paler than usually, if that was possible. The Cullens and Jacob chased after then, Jacob fighting the urge to phase. Eventually, Jacob made it to the clearing the Cullens ran to.

"We were too late", Alice wept unshed tears as she looked at the massacre that lay on the forest floor. Jacob's jaw completely dropped as he looked at the mountain of flesh that used to be his father. Billy Black, or what was left of him, lay in a heap; blood stained the numerous bite wounds covering his body, eyes open wide in shock, or fear. His wheelchair lay mangled several feet away.

Jacob turned around clenching his jaw. Bella put a shaking hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. His good arm shot out from his side and slammed into a tree knocking it down. It crashed on the forest floor completely broken*. He ran his hand over his face and jogged back to the house, not bothering to look back.

TWILIGHTSAGATWILIGHTSAGATWILIGHTSAGATWILIGHTSAGA

When the Cullens finally made it back to the house after dealing with the police and having a lengthy, rather vicious, conversation with the pack, they saw Jacob lying in the middle of the lawn behind the house staring up at the clouds.

Renesmee slowly walked up to Jacob and lay down next to him. Her hand quickly found his and gripped his fingers in a comforting way. They lay there like that, her head on his shoulder, just staring into the clouds for several minutes. Then Renesmee turned to face him.

"I'm sorry", the words were so simple, yet so powerful, that Jacob became overcome with emotion. Renesmee drew him close to her as he bawled whispering soft comforting words into his ear. His weeping was rather silent, only a few strangled breathes escaped his lips. Renesmee just continued to hold him, slightly rocking him, every once in a while kissing the top of his head.

Looking out the window of their kitchen, Carlisle and Esme held each other in a strong hug and watched the boy, because he really wasn't much older than a child, who they considered their son completely break unable to give him the least bit of comfort. All they could do was watch the orphan with heavy hearts and a promise.

To fill this void in his life.

**A.N. So, what did you think? R&amp;R love all of you guys! **

*** I hope you all caught the symbolism there!**


	3. Sorry

_**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE**_

I apologize for the delay in the stories, I have been really busy with school and recently have been obsessed with Tumblr, I'm a junior in hs with AP classes, in the school musical of Les Mis, dance, NHS, volunteering, youth group, hw, it's a lot, so I'm going to try to update a crap ton during Christmas break, perhaps finish some stories. My plan is to finish Tell Me The Truth and continue Life Is Hell, finish A Little Change Can Make A Big Difference, continue Queen Charlotte the Tenacious, add more to Touching Moments and post some more Newsies stories. If you have anything else you would like, PM me, because I owe all of you a lot for making you wait this long.


End file.
